The Way Things Could Have Been
by BleuAzure
Summary: Traduction du one-shot de WynterSky. Dans un monde, Sasuke naît en premier. Mort de personnages.


**Traducteur:** Bonjour, ceci est ma 1ère traduction d'une fic Naruto et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu ;) Je tiens également à signaler qu'Itachi signifie belette en japonais.

Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de ceux qui suivent "Dumb and Ditzy" et les rassurer que, bien que la fic sois sous hiatus, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

**Attention!** Décès de personnages principaux :'(

**Disclaimer:** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei et la fic à WynterSky.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

...

Dans un monde, Sasuke suit son frère partout avec enthousiasme, quémandant son attention.

Dans un monde, Sasuke fixe le sang qui goutte de l'épée de son frère et se demande _pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi?_

Dans un monde, Sasuke abandonne tout pour le pouvoir et la vengeance.

Dans un autre monde, tout est différent.

Dans un autre monde, Sasuke naît en premier.

...

Dans un autre monde, Sasuke fixe la minuscule petite créature qui, on vient de l'en informer, est son frère cadet. "Son nom est Itachi", dit sa mère.

"Il ne ressemble pas à une belette", répond Sasuke, touchant le visage du bébé aussi gentiment que le peut un enfant de cinq ans et Mère rit.

...

Père est clairement ravi lorsqu'il apparait qu'Itachi est un surdoué. Sasuke est un rejeton entièrement adéquat, mais son père a toujours été déçu qu'il ne soit pas aussi extraordinaire que son cousin légèrement plus âgé, Shisui.

Sasuke rentre souvent de l'entraînement avec son équipe pour trouver son jeune frère lançant des kunai et des shuriken vers des cibles, chacun frappant parfaitement l'endroit vers où ils sont dirigés. Itachi possède déjà le Sharingan, malgré qu'il n'ait que quatre ans, et Sasuke est un peu jaloux.

Il décide qu'il n'est plus jaloux lorsqu'il voit les mains d'Itachi saigner tandis qu'il lance à nouveau.

...

C'est légèrement étrange, pense Sasuke, qu'il se retrouve si souvent à essayer d'attirer l'attention de son frère cadet vers lui. Ne devrait-ce pas être dans l'autre sens? Mais Itachi a toujours été différent. Et il y a quelque chose à son sujet qui inquiète Sasuke, une voix lui disant qu'un enfant de cinq ans ne devrait pas agir d'une manière si inexpressive et si adulte.

Alors que leur père pousse Itachi de plus en plus loin, cela devient plus difficile de le distraire de son entraînement, mais Sasuke réussit toujours à l'emmener à un stand de dango quelques fois.

...

Itachi a six ans quand les choses commencent à déraper. Sasuke est un chuunin à présent, et un peu plus qu'un shinobi entièrement adéquat. Il n'est pas sûr de ce à quoi s'attendre lorsque le Hokage le fait venir pour une réunion secrète.

Entendre à propos du coup d'état planifié n'est pas une surprise pour lui. Son père a toujours désiré le pouvoir. Mais il doit y avoir une quelconque solution en dehors des _mesures extrêmes_, il doit y en avoir.

Il a seulement une poignée de mois pour prendre une décision.

Itachi est toujours aussi inexpressif, mais son entraînement est devenu encore plus intense.

Sasuke ne va pas laisser les Uchiha ruiner plus d'enfants.

...

Il est, en réalité, quelque peu surpris de la facilité de ce qu'il a accompli. Il avait sans conteste l'élément de surprise (et le Mangekyou, n'oublions pas Shisui flottant dans la rivière, il pourrait avoir simplement l'air endormi, s'il n'y avait pas d'eau recouvrant son visage), mais tout de même, un chuunin détruisant l'entièreté du clan Uchiha ?

Sasuke fixe d'un oeil distrait la petite flaque de sang dégoulinant de son épée. Puis la porte s'ouvre.

Itachi est étonnamment calme alors qu'il regarde les corps affalés sur le parquet. Son masque inexpressif ne laisse jamais rien transparaître. "Tu les a tués, aniki", dit-il.

"Oui." Sasuke avait imaginé cette conversation, mais en rien comme cela.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour tester mes capacités." Même aux oreilles de Sasuke, cela ressemble à un mensonge.

"Mère n'apprécie pas quand tu mens, aniki."

Quelques secondes plus tard (des heures et des heures, un jour n'avait jamais semblé aussi long), Itachi s'effondre, épuisé à force de crier. Sasuke baisse les yeux vers lui, déchiré entre la satisfaction qu'Itachi réalise à présent la sévérité de la situation et l'horreur d'avoir infligé une telle chose à son propre frère.

"Lorsque tu posséderas les mêmes pupilles que les miennes..."

...

Après cela, le Hokage décide qu'Itachi devrait rester à l'Académie quelques années de plus, 'au cas où Sasuke reviendrait pour lui', dit-il, mais il veut dire 'au cas où Itachi craquerait'.

Itachi obtient son diplôme quand il a douze ans, et est promptement assigné à une équipe genin avec le porteur du Kyuubi (c'était censé être un secret, mais Itachi le savait depuis des années) et une fille aux cheveux roses qui est suffisamment médiocre pour qu'il ne sache rien d'elle.

"Alors. Parlez-moi de vous", demande leur sensei. "Goûts, dégoûts, rêves, peu importe."

Itachi ne se soucie pas de leurs inepties aux sujets des ramen et des garçons (il ne se soucie de rien), mais il écoute tout de même. Il pourrait avoir besoin de ces informations dans le futur.

"Et toi?"

Itachi hausse des épaules. "Je n'aime rien. Je ne déteste rien. Je n'ai pas de rêves. Mon seul but est de tuer mon frère."

Sakura hoquète. "Mais _pourquoi_?"

"C'est ce qu'il attend de moi."

...

Après une poignée de mois, Kakashi les inscrit à l'Examen chuunin.

La déclaration d'Itachi à propos de ne rien aimer ou détester semble vraie, étant donné que Kakashi attend toujours de le voir exprimer une quelconque émotion, même après la Marque Maudite d'Orochimaru.

Kakashi lui enseigne le Chidori, dans l'espoir que son brusque accès de _pouvoir_ amènera une quelconque étincelle dans ces yeux si inexpressifs. Cela ne fonctionne pas.

...

La maladie d'Itachi commence à se manifester pour la première fois après le combat avec Gaara. Au début, les infirmiers pensent que ce n'est que de l'épuisement lié à une trop grande utilisation de chakra, mais cela devient vite clair que c'est bien, bien pire que ça.

Lorsqu'il s'évanouit dans la nature une poignée de semaines plus tard, Naruto et Sakura partent à sa recherche, sans rien remarquer d'anormal. Il est devenu encore plus réservé ces derniers temps, leur adressant à peine la parole et étant presque robotique quand il s'entraîne.

Kakashi les trouve tous les deux quelques heures plus tard. Sakura est agenouillée à côté de Naruto, essayant désespérément d'arrêter le flot de sang d'une plaie béante sur son torse.

Le nom d'Itachi est inscrit dans le Bingo Book le jour suivant.

...

Nul ne voit trace de lui pendant des mois. Sakura est dévastée par sa trahison, malgré que Naruto semble comprendre, d'une certaine manière.

Puis un rapport arrive, disant que Sasuke a été repéré au nord du Pays du Feu. Naruto et Sakura se portent immédiatement volontaires pour le poursuivre, sachant qu'Itachi ne peut être loin. Ils n'y vont pas seuls, bien sûr, leurs amis ne le permettent pas.

Au final, c'est Kakashi et un groupe hétéroclite de genin qui trouvent Sasuke mort, allongé parmi les ruines d'une forteresse de pierre.

Personne n'est réellement surpris quand le corps d'Itachi est retrouvé à une courte distance seulement. Il semble bien plus paisible à présent, presque satisfait.

...

Les frères sont enterrés côte à côte.


End file.
